The objective of this project is to develop various ophthalmic instruments applicable to clinical ophthalmology. Emphasis has been on the development of a simultaneous stereoscopic fundus camera with special interest in photographing the optic nerve head to show its various depth relationships. The highest degree of resolution and absolute minimum distortion have been the result of this camera along with a magnification which produces an image on the film of the disc which is about 1 cm in diameter. Various degrees of depth effect are obtainable by changing inter-aperture distance ("base") in the camera. More recently, emphasis has been on the analysis of these photographs by various methods. A stereocomparator has been developed which allows viewing the two slides simultaneously which are being compared. In addition, a simplified stereophotogrammetric apparatus has been developed which allows actual measurements to be made of the depth relationships within the disc. Various other projects of ophthalmic instrumentation involve the accurate determination of anterior chamber depth by optical means, retro-illumination photography of the iris and lens and methods of recording the appearance of the disc by simultaneous stereoscopic fundus photography on a single colored print. The latter should be a valuable adjunct to survey evaluation of the optic nerve head.